thecanadaatlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydeny
Sydney (2006 census area population: 33,012) is a Canadian urban community in the province of Nova Scotia. It is situated on the east coast of Cape Breton Island and is administratively part of the Cape Breton Regional Municipality. Sydney was incorporated in 1904 and dissolved on August 1, 1995, when it was merged into the regional municipality. Sydney is the largest urban centre on Cape Breton Island. Together with Sydney Mines, North Sydney, New Waterford and Glace Bay it forms the Industrial Cape Breton region. edit] History Prior to a permanent settlement being established, there was significant activity along the shore. During the American Revolution, on November 1, 1776, John Paul Jones - the father of the American Navy - set sail in command of Alfred to free hundreds of American prisoners working in the coal mines in eastern Cape Breton. Although winter conditions prevented the freeing of the prisoners, the mission did result in the capture of the Mellish, a vessel carrying a vital supply of winter clothing intended for John Burgoyne's troops in Canada. A few years into the war there was also a naval engagement between French ships and a British convoy off Sydney, Nova Scotia, near Spanish River (1781), Cape Breton.[[|1]] French ships (fighting with the Americans) were re-coaling and defeated a British convoy. Six French sailors were killed and 17 British, with many more wounded. Sydney was founded after the war by Col. Joseph Frederick Wallet DesBarres in 1785, and named in honour of Thomas Townshend, 1st Viscount Sydney who was serving as the Home Secretary in the British cabinet. Lord Sydney appointed Col. DesBarres governor of the new colony of Cape Breton Island. Col. DesBarres landed a group that consisted primarily of poor English citizens and disbanded soldiers. A group of Loyalists from the state of New York, fleeing the aftermath of the American Revolution, were added to the immigrants upon their arrival in the neighbouring colony of Nova Scotia. The site DesBarres chose for the new settlement was along the Southwest Arm of Sydney Harbour, a drowned valley of the Sydney River, which forms part of Spanish Bay. Between 1784-1820, Sydney was the capital of the British colony of Cape Breton Island. The colony was disbanded and merged with neighbouring Nova Scotia as part of the British government's desire to develop the abundant coal fields surrounding Sydney Harbour; the leases being held by the Duke of York. In 1826, the leases were transferred to the General Mining Association and industrial development around Sydney began to take shape. By the early twentieth century Sydney became home to one of the world's largest steel plants, fed by the numerous coal mines in the area under the ownership of the Dominion Coal Company. Sydney's economy was a significant part of Industrial Cape Breton with its steel plant and harbour and railway connections adjoining the coal mining towns of Glace Bay, New Waterford, Sydney Mines and Reserve Mines. The economic boom brought about by industrialization saw the community incorporate in 1903. By the late 1960s the coal and steel industries had fallen on hard times and were taken over by the federal and provincial governments and both industries were permanently closed by the end of 2001. Forced to diversify its economy, Sydney has examined a variety of economic development possibilities including tourism and culture, light manufacturing and information technology. [[]]EnlargeSydney Harbour aerial view looking towards the north-east.Sydney Harbour played an important role during World War II after a Royal Canadian Navy base, [[HMCS Protector|HMCS Protector]], was established to stage supply convoys bound for Europe. They tended to be slower convoys and had the prefix SC (for Slow Convoy). Convoy SC-7 typified the dangers inherent with the Nazi U-boats off the coast of Cape Breton and Newfoundland during the Battle of the Atlantic. Sydney's coal shipping and steel manufacturing were essential ingredients in the Allied victory, however federal Minister of Industry, C.D. Howe favoured Central Canada's steel industry given its proximity to a larger workforce and less exposure to coastal attack. The lack of significant war-time investment in Sydney's steel plant led to its decline after the war from which it was unable to recover. edit] Geography and climate Sydney is located on east bank of the Sydney River where it discharges into South Arm of Sydney Harbour. Elevation ranges from sea level to 66 m (217 ft) above sea level. The rock base that Sydney is located on is from the Paleozoic era, and is Carboniferous and Permian. Paleozoic rock is mainly sedimentary rock. Some examples of sedimentary rock are sandstone, limestone, shale, and dolomite. Sydney is in an area of glacial erosion and deposition (hence the sedimentary rock). The type of soil located in Sydney is Podzol, leached soil. Leached soil is too wet, causing the nutrients to be washed out. The majority of properties within the former city limits have been impacted by development and an extensive urban road network. The central business district is located on a peninsula extending into South Arm formed by Sydney River on the west side and Muggah Creek on the east side. The largest park in the former city limits is Wentworth Park. Distinctive neighbourhoods include Ashby in the east end, and Hardwood Hill in the south end. The former city completely encircles the Membertou First Nation (First Nations Reserve 28A and 28B). Sydney experiences a humid continental climate (Köppen Dfb) that is significantly moderated by the community's proximity to the Atlantic Ocean. Average temperatures in the above table are from Sydney Airport (CYQY) for the period 1971-2000, however the extreme high and low temperatures are combined from Sydney Airport, which has weather records going back to 1941, and the original climate station located in the city of Sydney, which has records from 1870-1941. The highest temperature ever recorded was 36.7°C (98°F) on August 18, 1935,[[|3]] and the lowest ever was −31.7°C (-25°F) on January 31, 1873,[[|4]] January 29, 1877,[[|5]] and February 15, 1916.[[|6]] edit] Economy [[]]EnlargeA cruise ship docked in Sydney Harbour, a common sight during the summer months.Sydney suffered an economic decline for several decades in the later part of the 20th century as local coal and steel industries underwent significant changes. The closure of the Sydney Steel Corporation's steel mill and the Cape Breton Development Corporation's coal mines in 2000-2001 have resulted in attempts by the municipal, provincial and federal governments to diversify the area economy. At the start of the 21st century, Sydney faces a significant challenge in the cleanup of the Sydney Tar Ponds, a tidal estuary contaminated with a variety of coal-based wastes from coke ovens that supplied the steel industry. After extensive public consultation and technical study, a $400 million CAD cleanup plan jointly funded by the federal and provincial governments awaits further environmental assessment. In one part of Whitney Pier, residents of Frederick St. discovered contamination within several homes and in surrounding soil, including a toxic orange substance oozing into local basements. Testing of the substance lasted over a year and many were outraged by delays, although some residents were subsequently relocated to a safer residential area nearby. High unemployment and lack of opportunities have resulted in many educated young people leaving the community for jobs in other parts of Canada and the US. Demographic changes, including an aging population and decrease in the birth rate have begun to affect the area's economic outlook. Specifically, many residents have opted to seek work in Alberta and Ontario. edit] Tourism [[]]EnlargeThe "Largest Ceilidh Fiddle in the World". Located at the Sydney waterfront.In recent decades, Cape Breton Island has become home to a significant tourism industry, with Sydney (as the island's largest urban centre) being a prime beneficiary. Until the early 2000s when its economy was tied to the steel industry, Sydney had been overlooked as a tourist destination, with the more centrally located scenic village of Baddeck being a preferred location for tourists transiting the Cabot Trail, however Sydney has recently witnessed a revival as a result of significant government investment in cruise ship facilities and a waterfront revitalization plan which has seen a boardwalk and marinas constructed, and the world's largest fiddle. This funding is part of the post-industrial adjustment package offered by the federal and provincial governments. Sydney's tourism draw is increasingly linked to its cultural asset as being the urban heart of Cape Breton Island. Its population is a diverse mixture of nationalities which contributes to various Scottish, Acadian, African Canadian and eastern European cultural events being held throughout the year. Sydney's accommodation sector is centrally located to attractions in Louisbourg (home of the Fortress of Louisbourg), Glace Bay (home of the Glace Bay Miners Museum), Baddeck (home of the Alexander Graham Bell Museum), as well as popular touring destinations such as the Cabot Trail, Cape Breton Highlands National Park, and Bras d'Or Lake. [[]]EnlargeEsplanade in Sydney looking South, showing the Sydney Justice Centre and Commerce Tower. edit] Transportation Sydney is served by Highway 125 which connects to Highway 105 and encircles the former city limits to its eastern terminus. Trunk 4 forms an important secondary road in Sydney running along the Sydney River, connecting to Glace Bay. Trunk 22, connecting to Louisbourg, and Trunk 28, connecting Whitney Pier through to New Waterford, form minor secondary roads. Sydney is home to two private freight railroad companies. The Cape Breton and Central Nova Scotia Railway makes Sydney its eastern terminus and provides rail connections to CN in Truro via Port Hawkesbury. The Sydney Coal Railway connects a bulk coal unloading pier in Whitney Pier with the Lingan Generating Station in Lingan. Daily passenger rail service was provided by Via Rail Canada until budget cuts on January 15, 1990. A weekly tourist train, the Bras d'Or was operated by Via Rail Canada from 2000-2004 until being discontinued. Sydney's port facilities include the privately owned bulk coal unloading pier in Whitney Pier as well as the publicly owned Sydney Marine Terminal at the northern edge of the central business district. A recently opened cruise ship pavilion welcomes several dozen cruise ships every year, with the majority visiting in late summer or early fall to take in fall foliage tours. Other port facilities on Sydney Harbour are located outside the former city limits in Point Edward (Sydport) and North Sydney (Marine Atlantic ferry terminal). The J.A. Douglas McCurdy Sydney Airport is located several kilometers outside the former city limits in Reserve Mines. Air Canada Jazz operates 7 flights daily[[|7]] with direct service to Halifax and Toronto. As of February 13, 2009, WestJet operates 1 flight daily to and from Toronto between May and November[citation needed]. Other carriers may also offer seasonal service. edit] Education Sydney is home to two public English language secondary schools: Sydney Academy and Holy Angels High School, both of which are linked to several elementary and intermediate schools. A French language school, Étoile de l'Acadie is also located in Sydney. Holy Angels closed at end of the 2011 school year. There are currently no post-secondary institutions within the former city limits. Cape Breton University and the Nova Scotia Community College's Marconi Campus are located several kilometres east of Sydney along Trunk 4 in the community of Victoria Junction and the Canadian Coast Guard College is located in the suburb of Westmount on the west bank of the Sydney River. Category:Communities Category:Communities Around Nova Scotia Category:Communities Around Cape Breton County